Terms of Apologizing
by Little Moose
Summary: Rated M for relationship complications. Roy and Fletcher (oc) are out on a date, but is it really a date? Or are they on a mission. Both are carrying some regrets and guilt. Is one Jaded? More info on when this story takes place.


**Terms of Apologizing**

**Disclaimer and author's note: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. This short little fluff ball of a story takes place AFTER Jade appears with Lian and knocks some sense into Roy. It takes place BEFORE they go to Tibet to find the real Roy Harper AKA Arsenal. Enjoy and please review.**

Sitting out on the patio of the restaurant, Fletcher and Roy eyed each other—looking almost affectionate to the prying eyes. But really, they were scouting behind the other's head. Fletcher propped her chin on the inside of her palm, while her free hand graced Roy's hand; letting her fingers linger delicately on his skin. Occasionally, she'd glance down and then lock eyes with Roy with a flirty smile.

"See anything, babe?" Roy asked sipping on his coffee.

Fletcher kept canvasing behind Roy's ginger hair, "not a damn thing. What about you, darling?"

He shook his head while he pursed his lips, "wouldn't it be easier to just mind sweep everyone here and find the bad guy…or guys?"

Roy was frustrated and Fletcher couldn't blame him. A few months ago Jade appeared, out of nowhere, and knocked some much needed sense into him. She introduced him Lean, their four month old daughter and all he wanted to do was be there when she woke up. Instead, he was out on a surveillance mission with his longtime friend, and most likely, ex-girlfriend.

Fletcher sighed with a bit of annoyance to her huff, "Roy, we've been through this. If I read everyone's mind and the bad guy, or guys, happens to be a telepath it will tip him, or them, off. And we can't risk that."

Roy slumped in his chair and pouted, he received a quick kick to a shin and he as quickly as he slumped he sat right back up. "That also means you have to look happy and if I recall you were always happy on our dates." Fletcher retorted sitting back in her chair, her voice going as quiet as her face, but Roy heard it. "It wasn't all day, was it?"

Roy returned his attention on Fletcher with a stone-wall calm expression, "What was?"

Fletcher shrugged, "Us. We were a good match; we had some fun, right? Even after finding out you were a clone—"

"Fletcher, please don't." His words may have been polite and sweet, but his tone was aggressive—cold.

Seeing Fletcher look so apologetic, anxious and upset all at once was almost too much. That face always got to him because she hardly used it. Fletcher was incredibly strong, not just because of her powers (they helped), but her entire self was that way. Some may have called that being stubborn or extremely independent and Roy agreed, but she had this way about her. Like you could put the weight of the world on her shoulders and she'd happily carry it like it was nothing. Roy doesn't think she's let the others see this side of her and maybe that was a good thing. So vulnerable and co-dependent on another would freak their friends out.

Sighing, Roy hunched over the table and grabbed Fletcher's hand. "Look Fletch, the year we—"

"Year and half." Fletcher interrupted.

He chuckled and corrected himself, "year and half we had was incredibly awesome. I know that I wasn't always the best to be around, especially when I found out what I was, but you stuck by my side. You stayed with me through so much and I am so sorry I left you the way I did."

When Fletcher's head tilted downward to hide the probable tears, Roy drug her chair closer to his and cupped her face in his hands. "I will always, always love you. I still need your help. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid, especially with a wife like Jade and I know there's no amount of apologizing I can do, but I am so sorry."

Fletcher sniffed, queuing Roy to grab a napkin and holding it up for her, "you're an asshole, Roy."

"That's my best quality." He smiled cheekily as he wrapped her into a bear hug, letting her hide her tear stricken face in his chest.

"Lian is pretty lucky kid, to have you as a dad, you know. When will she start dating?"

"Never." They broke out in laughter seconds after Roy's shot gun reply and that's when Fletcher spotted their guy, getting ready to release the trigger for his plan.


End file.
